Sodalite
|-|Beginning of Story= |-|Possessed= |-|Freed= Summary Sodalite was originally a Blue Diamond Technician. He was on a mission to infuse the Cluster with more gem shards, until he fought against a Renegade Moonstone. He felt something stir within him and he retreated. Later on, he realizes that Moonstone did something that made Sodalite feel like mush when he is around her. She tells him that he has feelings for her and he begins to deny it. He eventually comes to accept it when he saved her from a fall. He betrays homeworld and chose to stay with Moon. Several hundred years later, they make a geode. Sodalite was happy, he was going to have a gemling. Things went south from there. A Homeworld gem known as Burgundy Spinel arrived, and ordered the two of them to surrender themselves to homeworld and to hand the Geode over. Sodalite materialized his weapon and tried to fight Spinel to protect The geode and to protect Moonstone. Spinel just shrugged the attacks off and captured Moonstone and Sodalite. In the ship, Sodalite looked out the window and tried to reach for the geode. Tears fell, and he tried to shatter the window but to no avail. Shortly after, the geode hatched and The gemstone was known as Larimar. Sodalite and Moonstone were thrown on the ground on homeworld and were separated. Sodalite watched his beloved get shattered as Sodalite was being carried away. He was then thrown into Black Diamond's chamber where he was struck by his Beam. He Lost all color and became a husk essentially, allowing Black to let his soul infiltrate the husk, making Sodalite a puppet. Later on, he meets Larimar and immediately fights him. Upon being freed, he is immediately poofed from an attack that he tried to protect Larimar from. After fleeing while in gem form, he was back on Earth with Larimar and his friends. Sodalite knows his battle against homeworld is far from over, and he knows that he needs to be the father figure he failed to be for Larimar. Several years later, he, along with Larimar learn that The Diamond Authority ushered in an Era 3, They find out there is a group of Renegade Diamonds, The Nefarious Night Blue Diamond that Sodalite was originally going to be made for before being handed over to the Diamond Authority's Blue Diamond.There was also The Elusive Cubic Zirconia, Their plans are not known, But Sodalite will do what he can to make sure that no trouble comes to Earth, or Little Homeworld. Powers and Stats (Name): '(So-duh-light) '''Tier: 6-C | 6-A '(Likely much higher) | 6-B''' Name: Sodalite Origin: SU OC Gender: Genderless (IDs as Male) Age: ?? Classification: Gem Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Sealing (Via Bubbles), and BFR (Via Bubbles), Skilled in hand to hand combat, Weapon Creation, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Master Swordsman, Expert Marksman '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Mountain level+ Speed: Relativistic in Combat Speed and Reactions Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class M Striking Strength: '''At least '''Mountain Class+ Durability: 'At least '''Mountain level+ '(Tanked hits from Snow Quartz who is much stronger than Sodalite) '''Stamina: Limitless as long as the gem itself isn't cracked or shattered Range: Melee Range, Several Miles with Hydorkinesis Standard Equipment: Gunblade Intelligence: '''Quite '''High on Gem Technology, Master Strategist (often rivaled the Crystal Gem's Rose Quartz's skills) Weaknesses: '''If he gets poofed to gem form, He is vulnerable, and can be shattered. Fighting Style Sodalite fights using a Gunblade. He relies on quick and wild swings to brutally attack his foes. He'll often dash around the battle field and slice the air to use his trademark Crossbones ability. He'll do this until several "X"s appear and will make them all home in on his target. Under the control of Black Diamond, Sodalite wields Black Diamond's Huge sword, and has a fighting style of that of a berserker, meaning he has slow, but insanely powerful impacts. He also has access to a fraction of Black's powers such as Turning into smoke, or making his blade glow to send a concentrated Energy Slash at his foe. He also can control storms of Shattered gem shards. Upon being freed, his smoke manipulation from black, turns into blue mist. He can still send concentrated Energy Slashes but from his own weapon now since he loses Black Diamond's sword. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Crossbones - Creates a Flaming X in the air by slashing with his weapon, and punch the "X" to make it home in on a foe * Ballistic Missiles - Shoots fiery missiles from the weapon which causes a flaming cage to appear around the foe * Telekinetic Sword - Able to use Telekinesis to wield Sodalite's sword without having to break the "T-stance"... Retains his ability when freed, but utilizes it in a higher degree such as manifesting multiple gunblades. * Gem Shard Storm - Able to make shattered gem shards swirl around the user, or towards a foe to damage them... He loses / Retains this ability when freed. Instead of using shattered gem shards, he utilizes The Wind, and the earth itself * Darkening Beam - Able to shoot a black beam from the user's eyes, much like White's ability to turn gems into herself, this is basically a dark version of that ability... He loses this ability once freed. * Black Smoke - The User can turn into a pile of smoke which can be used to travel long distances or to get behind a foe, completely invulnerable in this form but cant attack. Upon being freed, this turns into Blue Mist Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: 'Theme: ' 'Battle Theme: ' * Save the Light's Battle * Mirror Match (When controlled by Black Diamond) * Save the Light's Battle (Version 2) Category:Characters Category:Steven Universe OC Category:Gem